


Drip Drop

by SereneCalamity



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from Jace's window suddenly became a whole lot better. Clace. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Luvmortalinstruments. Hope you like it, love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Jace Wayland just couldn't pull himself away from the window. He had been there for almost twenty minutes know, his hands clenched at his sides and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. If his room mate and best friend, Alec Lightwood, came in and saw him, he would mock him relentlessly about how he was practically glued to the lounge window, eyes as big as saucers...And cock embarrassingly hard in his pants.

He had known from the day that he and Alec had moved into their new place that their next door neighbour was going to be a problem.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

First of all, she was a petite red head with an attitude to match. They accidentally left tread marks all over the front of her lawn when they were moving in, and she had stormed over, riling them up about how she took good care of her property and she expected respect from her neighbours. Maybe Jace would have heard more about what she had to say if he hadn't been so distracted by her lush pink mouth and the angry, _adorable_ flush on her cheeks.

Second, she worked at a garage. As in; a _car_ garage. And it wasn't as though she was some receptionist and eye candy—she was an actual mechanical, with a degree and everything. And she drove a gorgeous black 2015 Dodge Challenger that she kept in absolute mint condition.

Could this girl get any more fucking perfect?

Oh, and as if just to top it all of, apart from their first run in, which hadn't really got them off to the best start, they had been friends ever since. Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood, came over to their place quite often, and the two girls had struck up a friendship. Which had extended out to Alec and Jace. So they had all had dinner together a couple of times, they had all been over to her place for a barbeque on a couple of Saturday nights and met her brother, Jonathon Fray, and she had joined them for drinks some other nights. She had a wicked sense of humour, swore like a sailor and could handle her alcohol.

So he repeated; _could this girl get any more fucking perfect?_

The answer, it turned out, was yes. Surprisingly.

Because here she was, on a hot Sunday afternoon, in a torn pair of tiny denim shorts and a white bikini top. She had her car reversed into the driveway, her garden hose at the ready along with a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge in her hand. The stereo in her garage was also turned all the way up, pumping out a mix from her iPod which included Halestorm and In This Moment.

And she was washing her car.

As in, rinsed it down with the hose originally, getting splashes over her arms and her hair and her shorts. And then she had started scrubbing at it with a sponge, stretching out over the bonnet and crouching down to get the underside. Jace was pretty certain that the car was actually clean, and probably had been for a while, but Clary was still washing it, and there was no way in hell that he was going to point out that it was practically sparkling by now.

Her hair was in this adorably high ponytail and there were damp strands hanging around her face and neck. Her shorts were so tiny that whenever she leaned down or stretched, they would hitch right up and he could see the perfect curves of her ass.

Jace had never been so thankful for tinted windows in his whole entire life.

He wasn't sure how he was ever meant to face her again, because he was going to jack off thinking about her in those tiny shorts and that clinging bikini top and her damp, curling hair for months to come. Not that he hadn't done it before, he had been collecting images of her for his spank bank ever since the first day they had met, but _shit_.

She was a wet dream right now.

 _Literally_.

How the fuck was he meant to ask her out properly if he was only ever going to be able to see her in this tiny outfit every time he talked to her?!

And then _somehow_ it just became hotter.

Clary squinted as she lifted her hand to swipe over her brow, pushing away the strands of hair that were sticking to her forehead and then she dropped the sponge into the bucket. She looked down and Jace frowned, wondering what she was doing because she was facing away from him, but then he let out a long, low moan as he realized that she had been undoing her button and zipper, because then she was pushing down her shorts, throwing them toward her house.

"Oh holy...Fucking...Shit," Jace groaned out through gritted teeth. Now she was stripped down, only in that stringy white bikini. Jace swallowed hard and licked at his chapped lips. Jace watched as she tipped over the bucket, sending the water spilling down her driveway and toward the gutter. Then she gathered up her garden hose, curling it up in a circle and hooking it around the tap against her garage.

Clary then walked back to her car, turning around and looking directly toward Jace. He frowned, wanting to jump back and hide, but telling himself over and over again that she couldn't see him. But then a smile pulled up the corners of her red mouth, a finger going to touch the seam. She licked her tongue out over her lips, looking sinful and seductive, biting down lightly on her finger before puckering her lips into a kiss, blowing one directly toward him.

She could see him.

Jace couldn't figure out how, but she could most _definitely_ see him.

And she didn't appear to be at all offended.

Fuck.

Jace was completely and utterly obsessed with this girl.

He was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, pretties! Reviews make me so happy!


End file.
